Werewolf's Territory
by wildkatz
Summary: Remus has mated with Harry years after the Wizards Wars. both still mourn Sirius, but when he is brought back from the veil by the Order. He is vulnerable and scarred as a baby, so when he lives with Remus&Harry, they won't let him go out so easily. H/R/S
1. Chapter 1

**Werewolf's Territory**

**Summary: What if instead of Remus dying, he lived and developed a life with Harry. They both mourn Sirius' death, but have developed an intimate relationship. After two years of being together, Sirius is back from the land of the Dead. Now all Moony and Harry want is to keep him locked up - permanently.**

_**Wild: Hey everybody! I've been in Washington D.C. for an entire week, and in the time that I was there, I thought of doing something like this the entire time.**_

_**Aiya-chan: Yeah, and I, her evil twin sister, helped her out with the idea!**_

_**Wild: so please, if you don't like the Sirius/Remus/Harry pairing, don't read it and please do not flame me, unless I deserve it!**_

_**Aiya: So enjoy! Or you might die from a snake bite or potion in your drink.**_

_Italics = thoughts_

_**Bold italics = Moony talking to Remus**_

_**I**_

Remus was floating in a sea of blacks and blues, his eyes darting with fear back and forth, horror flashing in his bright eyes. He tried turning to see where he was, but he saw nothing but darkness.

"Harry!" he called out, reaching into the darkness, touching nothing. His body quivered with fright as he called out again. He felt tears beginning to leak from his ducks, trying to find something to hold onto. "Harry!"

_Remmy, _a soft voice whispered in his mind and he searched for the source. Then he saw it; a small light beginning to form far off in the distance. His face brightened into a faint glimmer of hope as he ran towards the shimmering light, hoping to catch it and envelop the boy tightly in his grasp. He called out, "Harry? Is that you!"

_Remus, why? _The voice whispered again as he ran faster, smiling brilliantly. But then he slowed down, seeing another face taking form. His smile slowly began to turn into one of despair and tears brimmed on his eyelashes. His mouth opened and closed, mute like a fish trying to speak anything but bubbles. _Remus, why did you leave me alone?_

"S-Sirius?" he whispered and reached out for the sad face of his dead friend, his dearest Padfoot, and his lost lover. "Sirius, is that you?"

_Why! _Sirius cried out, his temper exploding like how it has when he was younger, at Hogwarts in his teenage years. _Why did you leave me, Remus? Why did you leave your friend? Why!_

"Sirius!" he cried out as a burst of light flashed in front of his eyes, and his friend disintegrated, disappearing with a pained, excruciating cry for mercy, and for help. Remus could only extend his hand as he was jerked from his dream to reality.

_**I**_

"Sirius!" Remus cried out, jerking forward in bed, startling an eighteen year old Harry from his sleep. Harry flinched and darted up from her perfect, restless slumber to grab his lover and cradle in close.

"Remus, Remus, it's alright! It was just a dream! Remus, love," Harry whispered and brought Remus closer, whose body was wracked by mournful sobs. He brought him closer to his chest, holding him tightly in his grip to comfort his sorrowful lover. Remus had these kinds of dreams quite frequently, of his dear uncle, and of his dead lover. Yes, Harry knew of Remus and Sirius' old relationship.

He had felt disgusted at first, even angry; however, in time, he realized the appeal of the older adult werewolf. Harry cradled Remus' head closer, hushing him with gentle shushing noises. But when he thought his dearest had finally calmed down, he heard an unmistakable growling noise.

He looked down at Remus' face and whispered, "Moony?"

Golden eyes stared up at Harry, predatory and weeping. But the wolf side growled and leapt at Harry with desperation and hunger. Harry quickly submitted, feeling his groin respond eagerly in anticipation when his wolf began to devour his body with intent to sate his unquenchable hunger.

_**I**_

Wizards and witches rushed everywhere as the Gateway to the Veil began to shimmer, spells dripping off the lips of the most powerful witches and wizards, rolling out of their mouths with incantations and scattered words that would have confused any normal human being.

The Veil shimmered and faces cried out, reaching for the living, but the wizards searched for one soul in particular. They searched quickly, sorting through a million souls who had lost their lives, but quickly located him. They grasped the string of the soul, so faded and withered with age that is was a thing of wonder that it still lived.

"Come back to us now," the wizards chanted together, other enchanted words of magic spilling from their mouths, calling to the poor, devastated soul of one of the dearest and most profound members of the Order of the Phoenix. The spirit stirred and they saw the glowing of the Gateway growing brighter and more profound.

The cries of a soul being taken echoed in the wizards' ears, and many wished to cover their ears to block out the dreadful, blood curdling sound. But the head cried out, "Do not stop chanting! We must bring him back! Com back to us now! Now is the time! Come back!"

The soul was brought out from the Veil with a mighty cry and a blinding flash of bright pure white light. A dark body dressed in scraps of what was once lavishing clothes slumped onto the floor, barely moving. Only the faint gasping of breath was sign of life in the crouched body. The wizards and nurses rushed forward to heave the old wizard onto their shoulders, crying out orders to get him to St. Mugo's.

"Welcome back, Sirius Black," the head whispered to the torn, scarred face of the youthful wizard.

_**I**_

Harry cried out in pleasurable ecstasy as Remus emptied himself into the yielding body, collapsing down with weight and heavy muscles onto the frail young body of the teen. Harry panted, his skin sweaty and silky smooth as Remus stroked his hand along the taut chest.

He watched the muscles ripple like a river, feeling his wolf receding back into its cage. He purred and buried his nose into his mate's hair, feeling his groin become hard again at the intoxicating scent of the boy he had mated with long ago.

"Are you okay now, Moony?" Harry whispered, and Remus purred in response, grumbling and bringing Harry close, drawing him into his arms to tuck Harry's head under his chin. He inhaled, his chest rising up and down while he stroked the boy's back, trying to give himself comfort.

"Yes."

"Was it the dream again? About Sirius?"

"Yeah…I could see his face this time," Remus whispered, and felt his chest tighten in agony. "I could hear him, Harry…I could see him so clearly, and he looked so real as if he were still alive."

"Moony?" Harry asked, looking up at Remus with bright green eyes, so innocent and welcoming that it shocked Remus to the core. He smiled and brought Harry close again, curling around him in clear pleasure. He purred again and whispered, "I'm sorry, Harry. I know it was hard on you too."

"Not as hard on me as it was you…you loved each other," Harry said, and was about to say something else when a loud knocking on the door brought them out of their perfect mournful world. They both jumped up in bed and as Remus headed downstairs while tugging on a pair of pants and a shirt, Harry busied himself with composing his appearance.

Remus hurried down the stairs, calling out, "Just a minute!"

He grasped the golden doorknob and jerked it open, expecting to see a mail boy or some human begging for money. But when he saw the smiling, breathless face of Hermione Weasley, shivering in the falling snow with a warm furry coat wrapped tightly around her. He blinked at her panting red face, her wispy bourbon hair scattered around her face. Her face had remained silky and slim, and her eyes had not grown dark with age. Instead, it seemed that they had brightened with wisdom and wonder. He heard Harry plod down the stairs and come up behind him.

"Hermione? What are you doing here?" Harry asked, staring at her face with incredibility. "Please, come inside! It's so cold! I mean, look at you! You're covered in snow, and it is freezing!"

"Yes, come in, we can make you some nice hot-," Remus started to say but was cut short by Hermione's ecstatic voice as she shook her head, stopping them both in their tracks towards the kitchen.

"No! Please, you both must come quickly!"

"Hermione, what's wrong? I notice that Hugo isn't here with you, so what's wrong?" Harry asked, noticing the absence of her son.

"It's Sirius! The Head Wizards brought him back! He's alive, Harry! Remus!" she cried out desperately and grabbed their hands tightly, nearly crushing their bones with her unknown brute strength. "Please, you must come quickly! He is barely alive, and we need you two there to be with him! Please!"

Remus and Harry both looked at each other with bewilderment before quickly grabbing their lush red fox fur coats and following the gasping former Granger, grabbing their broomsticks on the way. Flying was faster than any car, no matter what human logic said.

_**I**_

He thought he heard gentle whispers, and the calming, soft caress of hands running along his skin. But how could that even be possible? He was in the Veil? There was no comfort in the Veil. Only death lied in its shadowy, burning depths; pain, suffering, death, and agony.

So how could there be this warmth creeping over his skin? Could he be in the Heaven so many humans believed in? The Heaven of God, the creator of the Earth? He wanted to know where he was, but his eyelids felt so heavy. Could he even open his eyes now? Would he be able to see and locate the warmth spreading over his flesh?

He groaned as pain shot up his side as some fiery liquid was poured into his mouth and spat onto his skin. Yes, there was the fire he had known. So he hadn't left? He knew it had been too good to even hope for, so he fell back into the agonizing sleep he had grown accustomed to. He slept with tears running down his cheeks.

_**I**_

_Is it even possible? Can he really be alive? _Remus questioned himself as he, Harry, and Hermione all ran through the hallways of St. Mugo's. He rushed through the corridors, clasping Harry's hand so tightly he was amazed he had not broken his poor mate's hand.

But Harry only squeezed harder, having equally questionable thoughts. Could his uncle really be alive? After all these years, he had never thought of such a thing being mortally possible, even magically. But as he continued to think, he began to worry about how this would affect Remus.

He glanced at his lover as he was being dragged along behind Remus like a rag doll. The werewolf's face was set in hard, determined, confused lines. He could see the confusion imbedded in his eyes, the determination to know the truth in his face, and the fear of regret, sadness, and inability to keep a friend safe in his soul.

Sirius had been Remus' first mate, his first lover, and a caressed friend; one that he had lost. So now that Sirius was back, what would this mean? Would Remus abandon him and take Sirius? Or would Sirius have to give him up to Harry? Was it possible for Moony to have two mates? Harry quickly went through all the information he possessed on werewolves in his mind.

"Up ahead! Quickly! When I left he was in terrible condition, and he may have worsened," Hermione cried out in distress and rushed off ahead, swinging open a door and nurses spilled out, running every which way to fulfill their orders.

Remus charged in after her and searched the room with eager eyes before they landed on the pale, boney body of his dear friend lying on a table. Wires, tubes, and cables were attached all over his body. He stared in wild amazement, taking slow, almost dramatic looking steps towards his friend.

"S-Sirius," he whispered, staring down at the body he could hardly recognize as his friend. The Veil had done things to Sirius, just as Azkaban had. His body was skinny and he could be described as nothing but skin and bones. Dark circles surrounded his eyes, and his hair had grown grimy and shaggy. He only had on a pair of pants, and Remus cringed and coiled inwards, covering his mouth when he saw the large, horrendous gashes covering Sirius Black's chest.

"Mr. Lupin, we are glad to see that you came," Professor McGonagall said, walking up behind the young wizards that she had taught. They swung on her, and Harry's eyes widened.

"Professor, what are you-?" he whispered before she held up her hand to silence him. She gave him a look that had him quiet in an instant, like a tamed dog.

"Harry, Hermione, and Remus, as I said before as I was so rudely interrupted, I am glad to see all of you here…and as you can all see, Sirius Black is here in the world of the living once again. The wizards of the Order of the Phoenix helped cast a very ancient, very secret, and very, very dangerous spell to bring him back."

"But…why did you bring him back…why couldn't you have left him alone? Now he has to suffer again!" Remus roared, turning on McGonagall, his wolf roaring. Moony had instantly recognized Sirius' scent and went wild at the thought that both his mates lived.

But Moony highly disagreed with the thought of his first mate's life being played and toyed with like a piece on a chess board. The wolf in him rose to the surface as it eyed the old woman professor it had deemed a very possible threat.

"Remus Lupin, I will not have you speak to me in such a manor. Now listen closely; we have all seen how peace has finally come to the wizarding world after Voldemort's death, and it is now that we have all the right tools to bring back some of the powerful witches and wizards we lost…Sirius was our first, and won't be our last," McGonagall said, and watched Remus growl.

Harry stepped up beside him and clasped his hand tightly, caressing the hairy arm.

"Harry, it is so good to see you dear. I take it you've been doing well with this-wolf- hounding you?" McGonagall asked teasingly, smiling at one of her favorite ex-students. Harry smiled back faintly at his former teacher, his brown eyes staring at her kindly.

"I've been very good, professor. Remus takes care of me very well, and I enjoy living with him," Harry said, squeezing Remus' hand tightly and firmly, assuring Remus that he should stay calm.

Moony rumbled and purred inside Remus.

_**Mates. Both of them here in this one room. We must protect them both, Remus, **_Moony said to Remus, and he slowly began to calm down, rearing in moony by the muzzle. He couldn't lose control of his temper. Not here, and not now. He couldn't loose control now that he had Sirius back.

The only problem was just that thought: Why wasn't Sirius awake?

"Why is he still asleep? How long has he been back here?" Harry asked for Remus, looking at his uncle and reaching out a hand to run the back of his hand against the smooth curve of his uncle's cheek. He stared at the face that had been so elegant and powerful, gallant and strong, but was now carved into stone and hardness, pain.

Professor McGonagall sighed and walked up to the table, staring down at Sirius.

"He hasn't woken up, and we brought him back no more than possibly six hours ago. But even we believed he would be awake by now. We gave him extra boosts of human adrenaline, cast spells, and did everything possible to bring him back," she whispered and stared down sadly at her once lively student's face.

"He just won't wake up, and whenever we touch him, he begins to cry and whimper, trembling as if he was afraid…he cries so sorrowfully that it breaks my heart to see him in such mourning," she said and looked up at Harry and Remus. "And that is why we have brought you two here, to wake him up."

Harry looked at her like she was insane.

"Us? How are we supposed to wake him up if even the Order cannot?" Harry asked, as Remus looked down at Sirius face, feeling his need to see those brilliant eyes of the Black's, the eyes only Sirius had.

"You two were the most important beings in his whole life. Remus, you were his closest friend, despite the relationship he had James. And you, Harry, you were his godchild, but he loved you like a son. His family despised him, as they still would even now if they knew he lived," McGonagall said, looking at them both with a stern face.

"How do we do it?" Remus asked suddenly, and Hermione and Harry both looked at him. Harry felt himself melting into a pool of uncertainty as he saw that look of love and sorrow in Remus' eyes. Remus slowly looked up and met Harry's eyes. Harry stared into Remus' eyes, bright green meeting the amber golden mixed with brown. "Harry…we can finally get him back…he's here, and we can finally have him with us…"

Harry stared at his lover's sorrowful expression before looking at Professor McGonagall with a look that was truly worth that of the Gryffindor House, and for an instant, McGonagall saw a flickering image of James Potter, the leader of the Marauders, and one of the best students she had encountered.

"How do we wake him up?" Harry asked, determination in his flaring, lively emerald eyes. Hermione and McGonagall both smiled and looked at each other, then at the three, Sirius on the table, Remus looking at Harry with such love that it was blinding, and Harry Potter, who gazed at them all with pride.

_Just wait, Sirius…we're bringing you back to this world…back home, _Harry and Remus both thought, linking their hands together to give comfort to the other. Yes, they'd have back Sirius, if it was the last thing they both did.

_**I**_

_**Wild: Well, I'd say for my first time writing a Harry Potter fic, I did pretty darn good!**_

_**Aiya: But it's up to the reviewers to decide that, baka kat! *hits wild***_

_**Wild: Gah! Please review and tell me how I did so I can keep writing. I am doing so many stories that it's making y head spin, but I am so excited to try and write this kind of story. **_

_**Aiya: so review, or Remus will come find you! *howls* Arrrrooooooo!**_

_**Wild: Bye!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Werewolf's Territory**

_**Wild: Well, I am extremely excited to say that I have gotten my first review, and it was a very positive one! For thank, I'd like to give a happy thanks to Coja, who gave me the first, best review I could ask for!**_

_**Aiya: She even specified exactly what she liked! Not many peeps do that!**_

_**Wild: Aiya! Be nice!**_

_**Aiya: Or what?**_

_**Wild: *arches an eyebrow and snaps her fingers* I'll do this. *bodyguards come up behind her* Get her, boys. Fetch!**_

_Italics = thoughts_

_**Bold italics = Moony talking to Remus**_

_**II**_

"You need to call for him," McGonagall said, staring at the two with joy and pride, her lips pursed out the way they always did. She straightened her dress nervously while Hermione shifted endlessly and anxiously.

"Call for him?" Remus and Harry echoed one another, staring at her from both sides of Sirius. The werewolf had taken a seat, staring at all their faces, hardly believing the last face of his old friend was right in front of him.

"Yes; he does not respond to any of us, but since you two are his dearest, we believe that you can both coax him from this slumber by calling him, comforting him, doing anything you can possibly think of," McGonagall said, nodding and looking down at Sirius. "He doesn't have much time left before he possibly goes under completely. So you must hurry!"

Harry and Remus both looked at each other then down at Sirius. They each took one of his hands, clasping it tightly in their grasps, not budging an inch to bring themselves to prepare for what was about to occur.

_This is really going to happen, _Harry thought, staring down at his uncle's face. He felt fear settle once more in the pit of his stomach, like a vile poison curdling and trying to kill him slowly. Would Remus take Sirius, or him? _No, I can't think about this now. It is too late to change my mind…and Remus wants Sirius back so badly…I can't say that I am any different._

Harry looked back up at Remus then said, "Are you ready?"

Remus looked back at him then slowly nodded, gulping back saliva that clotted in his throat. His muscles spasm slightly and a cold chill wracked over his spine. He was frightened to face his friend and lover again. But he nodded again to show he was ready.

"How shall we do this?" Harry asked.

"We…we need the room to ourselves…alone?" Remus asked, looking at McGonagall, Hermione, and the nurses with pleading "puppy" eyes. McGonagall slowly nodded and waved everyone out, locking the door behind them with wary looks before completely shutting it. Remus then looked back at Harry and whispered, "Talk to him…we have to bring him back…"

Harry nodded slowly then gripped his uncle's hand tighter before whispering, "Sirius…Sirius, its Harry. Harry and Remus…we are both here."

"Come on Padfoot, why are you sleeping so much? You've missed too much for you to be sleeping still," Remus said, thinking back to his old days when Sirius was the worst bed hog and wouldn't move an inch from his pillow if he didn't wish to awaken. "Sirius, you do know that the wars are over, right?"

"He's right!" Harry said urgently and felt a fire ignite in his soul as he listened to the enthusiasm rising in Remus' voice. He had to stay strong- for Remus and for Sirius. "The wars are over now, and everything has grown so quiet without you always being there…Sirius…Uncle-we need you to wake up."

Harry and Remus both stared at Sirius' hands, tightly clenching them until they felt the steadying beating of the pulse growing stronger beat by beat. They looked at each other with amazed and astounded eyes before saying, "Sirius! Come on, you have to wake up! You can come back! Remus and I both want you back!"

"Come on Padfoot, you sorry ole dog. Whatever happened to that cocky will of yours? When did you start to grow so measly and weak?" Remus asked, taunting Sirius, remembering his temper. He shot a look at Harry and his mate nodded and the boy said, "Sirius, you need to wake up for both of us."

They watched as tears began to stream down Sirius' cheeks, creating clear streams over skin. They tightened their grips and they leaned closer, Harry standing up and Remus placing both Harry's and Sirius' hands against his cheeks.

"Sirius, we need you to come back. Everyone misses you…Remus misses you. I miss you," Harry whispered, tears now bubbling in his throat as his pipes were being blocked, choking on his tears. "Sirius, you have to come back to us now. It is no time to remain sleeping…please, Sirius."

Sirius' hand slowly began to twitch and his skin began to ripple, every muscles stiffening with pain and hardening. Remus and Harry watched in amazement as ink black symbols began to flare and flicker along Sirius' skin, as if painting themselves. It started at his sides and began to curl up and around his stomach and onto his back, twining together up onto his shoulders.

They became entranced and watched with bewilderment that they did not notice the chance that Sirius had started to go through. His muscles began to flow and ripple like a river over rocks, and his flesh became clearer, creamy and satin. And as they watched the ink fade into his skin, vanishing, they flinched and jumped up from their chairs when Sirius clamped down tightly in a bone-crushing grip when he drew his first breath.

His muscles jerked in every which direction, his muscles spasm and his mouth opening wide while he drew in a deep, gasping breath to cry out a long, pained howl. His back arched up off the table, jerking on the chains restraining him and many of the tubes popping out of his body, clattering to the floor.

Harry and Remus cried for help and squeezed Sirius' hands tightly, crying out, "Sirius! Calm down! Come back, please wake up! Sirius Black, wake up!"

Sirius' eyes widened and snapped open to reveal the bright eyes of the Blacks'. Remus and Harry stared in astonishment and happiness when they both stared at the weeping eyes of Sirius Black, the deep dark eyes that had seen far too much of the world in his few years. Remus saw his old mate's shine glistening in those eyes. And Harry felt the fireworks bursting and exploding in his heart while staring at his uncle.

"Sirius?" Harry asked, staring down at his uncle's face. Sirius was shaking and gasping for breath, looking all around him with horrified and cautious eyes. He cringed as Harry reached up a hand to touch his uncle's face. Remus stared in horror as Sirius also cringed and tried to curl away when he reached out. "Sirius? It's me- Remus and Harry. You remember us, don't you, Padfoot?"

Harry stared, as did McGonagall and Hermione, who had rushed inside to watch the development. They watched as Sirius tried to stop shaking as he whimpered, whispering, "Is that really you? R-Remus? H-Harry?"

They both smiled as tears began to flow down their cheeks. They both grabbed Sirius' crying and shivering form, enveloping him in warm embraces.

"Sirius," Harry whispered, and looked at Sirius. His uncle pulled away and touched Harry's cheek, examining with intent and curiosity. Fear and caution were buried beneath recognition. Sirius touched Harry's cheeks and chin, his nose and slowly trailed the cool fingertips up to the bright green eyes.

"I know those eyes…they're so much like-."

"My mother's eyes…it's me, uncle," Harry whispered, smiling with brightness. Sirius stared at him then at Remus, touching his face as well before a bright smile began to spread like wild fire. Sirius broke into tears as nurses rushed in to help reconnect the tubes and to dress Sirius.

Harry and Remus, on the other hand, were much too concerned about grabbing Sirius and hugging him to death, feeling the warmth of his skin, and hugging his quivering, shivering form as close as they could bring him. Harry didn't feel awkwardness nor had any thoughts against the older mate of Remus as he held his uncle in his arms. He felt only delight in the fact that they could all be together, at least in this moment. In this moment, he didn't hold anyone but his dearest uncle whom he had lost too long ago.

Remus held in his arms his two mates, Moony purring in pleasure about finally having them all together. Remus held his old friend, his lover, and now, his future mates both in his arms. He held them both tighter in his grasp, the determination spreading through him as he made a promise to himself.

He would not let either of them go. He just couldn't let such a thing happen. Harry and he had already mated, and they had been together, learning each other like the back of their own hands. And he had known Sirius since their Hogwarts years had been together and had known each other closely.

He wouldn't let them go, even if he had to put chains on their ankles and chain them to the wall.

_**II**_

Sirius now laid curled upright on a cushioned bed. His pants had been replaced by lavishing tight blacks pants, and he had on one of his loose shirts. Remus and Harry sat on either side of him, close enough to shield him in need be as the nurses and McGonagall were arguing.

Ronald Weasley had arrived to be with Hermione, and had congratulated Harry and Remus on getting Sirius back. His exact words had been, "Bloody Hell, the old flea bitten dog is back!"

It made Harry smile a little as he listened to the head nurse argue needlessly.

"But we cannot just let him go wandering around aimlessly!" she cried out in distress, throwing her arms all over the place to exaggerate her point. "He has just gotten back, and I mean, look at the state he is in now!"

Everyone looked at Sirius and where he would have once grinned at everyone with the attention spotlight on him, now he cringed and curled into himself, trying to hide. He indeed had changed, drastically in fact. Harry and Remus both felt pain at the way he acted, afraid that even though they had him back, he had changed more than they had ever imagined.

"He will not be wandering aimlessly; he will be with Mr. Potter and Mr. Lupin!"

"You think that such a mad house is the best suitable environment for a patient in Mr. Black's condition! I beg to differ! He will remain right here in this very room until I personally deem him able to withstand society again!"

"You have no power when it comes to wizards!"

"I have power when it's one of my patients!"

"Enough! Shouldn't this not be neither of your choice, but Sirius'?" Hermione interjected, halting the conversation and many eyes once again turned to Sirius, who cringed again, muttering softly to himself.

"Speak up, Mr. Black. But do know that nobody is forcing you to go anywhere," the head nurse said, to which McGonagall rolled her eyes in disbelief, but turned to stare at Sirius. Remus and Harry looked worriedly at each other than to Sirius, tightening their hold on his hands.

"Sirius? What do you want to do? Stay here, go to Hogwarts, or come with us?" Harry asked, and Sirius looked at them both, from Harry then to Remus, who both smiled lovingly at him. "Either which you choose, we will always stay by you."

Sirius looked at them, shaking like a leaf but then he curled up closer between them, leaning against them for support before he looked at the two witches, cracking a smile for the first time. It didn't matter of his rotten teeth; it was brilliant and beautiful in the eyes of all surrounding him.

"I want…to go with Remmy and Harry…I don't want to stay here where there's nowhere to run and tease," he replied, and everyone cracked a laugh, grinning wide with the way he idly joked then curled up against his two closest. He kept staring between the two, not used to the odd way they looked, especially Harry. "I want to come with you…if you'll have me."

Harry and Remus gripped Sirius in a death hug that brought them all down against the bed, laughing joyfully, and had the head nurse seething and hollering about Sirius being fragile and how the two brutes should leave him alone.

No one listened, too happy to care.

Sirius was coming home.

_**II**_

_**Wild: Well, there is the second chapter! I managed to type it all in one night, so I hope it is to your liking peeps!**_

_**Aiya: and if itisn't, I'll beat her for you! Feel free to flame her, beat her yourself, or any other malicious activity *grins deviously* I prefer stabbing myself *whips out a blade***_

_**Wild: *gulps* Uh, well, please review, and keep a lookout for my updates to my other two popular yaoi stories, **__**The Fourteenth's Awakening**__** (D. Gray-Man) and also **__**Redemption's Salvation**__** (Supernatural)! **_

_**Aiya: bye bye! Get back here kat! *chases wild with two long knives***_


	3. Chapter 3

**Werewolf's Territory**

_**Wild: Well, I am probably going to be pulling an extreme all-nighter! I've got at least three stories that I need to update on, this one included!**_

_**Aiya: And I'm not even getting to bash her on the head cause she got good reviews! Blasted!**_

_**Wild: anyway, I'm glad I'm getting good turn-outs with this story, and I'll be doing another story for a different movie tonight if anyone is interested; it's for the movie Centurion (if you're interested)**_

_**Aiya: Back on subject! Please R&R! And Happy Holy Week & Easter!**_

**III**

_He's changed so much, far more than I could ever have imagined, _Remus thought as he and Harry both assisted Sirius down the hallways of St. Mugo's. He flinched and froze like a deer in headlights every time that he heard a sound.

His eyes grew wide and the hair on his body stood up at attention. He repeated this over and over, but Remus did not care. The fact that Sirius was coming back with Harry and him brought him happiness.

He looked sideways at Harry and smiled, receiving one of equal love in return. Yet even as he saw the love, he saw that flicker of anxiety in those bright green depths. He linked their hands together behind Sirius, guiding him along but also providing comfort for each other.

Remus turned his gaze back to Sirius' hunched over back and cautious eyes. Padfoot had truly changed, and now, with him in such a state of mind, Harry and him would have to become not the protected, but the protectors.

_Sirius is going to have to adapt back into society. With the way the Wizard Wars were, he probably can't imagine a place without wars bursting up around him, _Remus thought as he kindly rubbed Sirius' back, stilling when the man stiffened.

"Sorry, Padfoot," he whispered. He didn't only mean just being sorry for frightening the poor animagus. He was apologizing for everything. He was apologizing for leaving Sirius, for giving up and moving on, and for leaving him behind in his life.

Sirius looked up at Remus then smiled, clenching his hand then reaching out to touch Harry's, holding it to. He gathered them close to him then said, "Tell me about the world outside…I want to know about what happened…how everything has changed."

Remus and Harry both looked at him with gentle smiles and gathered him closer. McGonagall, Ron, and Hermione admired the way the three interacted. McGonagall was joyous in the way the two had brought back her dear Black student.

The Animagus was timid and cautious, but McGonagall could still sense the liveliness just waiting to burst forward. And it was starting to appear by the way Sirius seemed so curious. As a student, he had been a classic trickster, jokester, and very curious about everything.

"It's a very nice world to live in with Voldemort gone, Sirius," Harry whispered. "Everything is beautiful. The sun never refuses to shine, even on the darkest of days; the grass no longer burns and turns green; the sky as blue as the Pacific Ocean. The world changes like it should, and everything is so…"

"Perfect," Sirius whispered, finishing his sentence for him. They both gazed at him as his eyes gazed off into the distance. They could almost imagine how he must feel, what he must be thinking, and what he could be imagining. "It sounds absolutely – perfect."

They smiled and as the door opened to the St. Mugo's Hospital, the bright sunlight poured in. Sirius quickly blocked his eyes for a split second, yet he could not turn away from the beauty. He stared around in desire and astonishment. Everything was covered in snow, yet the sun still shimmered high in the azure sky. Sirius released their hands, and they groped at thin air.

He stumbled forward and gazed at it all while the Head Nurse ran forward.

"Mr. Black, please put on a coat! It is far too cold for you to be wearing only a shirt and pants! Mr. Black!" she cried out, hustling to get him situated into a heavy fur coat while he was trying to run ahead, trying to adventure through everything of this new, war-free world. "Mr. Black!"

"Uh, we can handle that," Harry said, plucking it right from her grasp and striding forward. Remus followed, tugging on his own coat and pulling Harry and his brooms with him. He tipped his head courteously to the Head Nurse as he followed his two mates. Harry coaxed Sirius into putting on the coat and walking along with their arms around the other, firmly holding the other by the shoulder.

"Good day to you," McGonagall said, walking by with her prim and proper broom and dress billowing after her. Hermione and Ron also followed, pulling on their lush coats and seating themselves onto their brooms.

"Shouldn't we say goodbye?" Hermione asked, looking at her husband, and the father of her beloved children. He smiled and her and hugged her close, kissing her on the forehead then the lips.

"No…I say let them be alone. They need to adapt to this themselves. There isn't much we can do except provide for them whenever we can," Ron said. She nodded, accepting the brief answer, and knowing she wouldn't get a much better one. They both kicked off with their feet and rose into the air, weaving through the open sky until they disappeared into the clouds overhead, crying out goodbyes to the completed trio.

**III**

Sirius stared in amazement as Remus and Harry led him through the small town surrounding St. Mugo's. He had already been through the town before in his lifetime, yet he saw it in a whole new light.

He stared at it all, stopping at every house, every turn, every corner, and every sign to reread, to look it over again, or to simply stare. He took it all in with complete concentration, observation, and curiosity. The old gleam came back to his eyes. He didn't even flinch when children ran by, when the bells of a church rung loudly all around them.

He looked from the house he'd stopped at to gaze at the bright sun. he stared at it, unblinking for as long as he possibly could. He never wanted to look away; he wouldn't have if only it wouldn't blind him permanently. And slowly, his gaze traveled to Remus and Harry.

He stared at them like he had only seen them for the first time. He examined them both with immediate care.

Harry had grown much bigger since he last saw him. He had grown a bit taller, evened out, maybe even got some muscle while he was gone. His green eyes had not lost any of their former shine, and his hair was still as black as ebony. He no longer wore glasses, or at least from the time he had seen him; which of course, had not been long.

His gaze slid to Remus, his dear Moony. The werewolf had not changed all that much. He had shaved off his mustache. He had possibly grown just a fraction taller, yet nothing else seemed to have changed. Perhaps his taste in fashion? Sirius smiled and he held out his arms. They both blinked at him before striding forward to engulf him in a warm hug.

"I missed you two," he whispered in their ears. They both smiled at each other and hugged in affirmation to convey their own feelings. Then he let out a small chuckle, drawing both their attention. "You know…I think I miss Remus' beef stew too."

They all laughed out loud as Sirius smiled at them both, then at the two broomsticks. He cocked his head and looked at them in confusion. They both stared at the broomsticks until it clicked n their minds. They hadn't even thought to bring Sirius a broomstick to fly on.

"you'll have to fly with one of us," Harry said, and Sirius looked torn. He looked at them both before he looked at Remus. The werewolf smiled and held out his hand to his old friend.

"I'll fly him back, Harry. You fly on ahead and get some rest. You look very tired, and after our rough time this morning, you could use a little extra sleep before supper," Remus said, leaning forward to kiss Harry on the cheek, but to make it look like he was whispering something in Harry's ear.

Remus was still cautious as to what Sirius would think when he heard of Harry and his mating. It was very uncommon for a werewolf to have two mates, and even harder to maintain the balance in the small pack.

Sirius smiled at Remus and stood beside him, sticking very close. Harry nodded and boarded his broomstick with caution and uneasy slowness before taking flight, casting one nervous glance over his shoulder. He was concerned for both his uncle and for Remus, but he was mostly afraid of what could happen.

He gulped and disappeared into the sky, flying home ahead of the other two.

Remus and Sirius stood on the ground before Sirius looked at Remus, and before the werewolf could comprehend anything, Sirius had engulfed him in the biggest bear hug known to man, wizard, or beast. Remus was astounded at this and slowly returned the hug, burrowing his nose into the crook of Sirius' neck, inhaling deeply.

Sirius chuckled and said, "you're nose if cold, Moony."

"And your neck is warm, Padfoot."

"Hn," he got in answer to his words, and Remus' face fell.

"Sirius?"

"Yeah, moony?" Sirius asked, pulling back to look at Remus curiously. The werewolf was smiling faintly and he slowly leaned forward to touch their foreheads together. Sirius blinked rapidly, not sure what he was trying to do. He shivered, not sure if it was from his nerves, the cold, or possibly from the touch.

"I missed you a lot," he whispered and cautiously leaned forward to kiss Sirius' nose. Sirius flinched slightly at the contact and he looked at Remus. Remus pulled back immediately and looked confused. "What? Do you not like me anymore, Padfoot?"

Sirius looked at Remus before whispering, looking away immediately, "Aren't you and Harry…?"

Remus' eyes widened. Sirius had already noticed? But he and Harry had been doing so well with hiding their secret! How could Sirius have figured it out in such a small amount of time? Was it that obvious that Harry and he were lovers? Mates?

"How did you-?"

"I can see it in the way you look at each other, Remus," Sirius said, and Remus knew he was serious. It was usually a serious or awkward moment when the  
>Animagus used his first name instead of Moony. "I don't mind, Remus; I just noticed and thought that I shouldn't interfere…maybe me deciding to come to stay with you guys was a bad idea. I'll be interrupting-!"<p>

Moony went onto high alert inside Remus' head, hearing these idiotic words spilling from Sirius' mouth. Such words! Such nonsense about letting their mate leave after so long of being separated did not set well with the overly protective, obsessive werewolf.

"No! You won't be leaving, Padfoot!" Remus snapped instantly, grasping Sirius by the forearms. Sirius flinched and cowered, bowing his head in fear and tilting his neck in submission. Apparently his dog instincts were still intact, but it made Remus worried at scared at how forceful he was. He quickly withdrew his hand, and instead gingerly held Sirius' hand in his own, brushing the knuckles with his fingertips. "Sirius, I don't want you to leave…I won't let you. You just got back to me, and I won't let you go now. Even if Harry and I are together, I want you to stay with us."

Sirius stared at Remus with surprise before timidly nodding. He allowed Remus to pick him up and place him on the broomstick, and reveled in the feel of the air rushing through his mane again.

It was the best feeling in the world to Sirius. And just having Remus there made it all the better. Even if he knew that he'd most likely have to leave Remus to let him live in happiness. After all, the happiness of being welcomed could only last so long.

**III**

Harry landed safely with the Invisibility Cloak shielding him from any human's vision. He propelled himself beautifully and gracefully, descending down into the depths of his home, shedding some of his clothing on the way to the bed.

He crawled into it and cradled one of Remus' pillows close to his face, inhaling the scent of Remus, Moony, their lovemaking, and everything that screamed they were together; everything that screamed and yelled that they were mates.

Would Sirius become part of their little world? Harry thought about his uncle, and the way that he acted currently and in the past. Sirius had endured much, and it definitely showed in his movements and temperament. Harry missed the fun uncle that he'd had before Sirius Black disappeared into the Veil.

He had been cheerful, joyful, brave, courageous, unrelenting, and would fight to the death to protect anyone or anything he believed in or loved. Now, it seemed as if he still had that iron will; however, it was buried deep beneath the surface, not allowed to bubble to the top for even a second.

He had changed from bold to timid, courageous to scared as a child in a thunderstorm.

Harry closed his eyes tightly, trying to imagine the three of them together. The image that began to form itself was a tough one, hard to see like trying to see something through a dirty windshield. Yet even then, it was still as clear as a newly polished glass.

Harry began confusing himself with his logic, and scoffed at how even though he acted so adult, he was just like a kid. He was frightened, was very self-aware, self-conscious, and easy to give up.

_Can I really pull through something like this? Can Remus? Can Sirius? Sirius is in a bad condition already, I'm here weeping tears over myself and wallowing in self-pity, and Remus is just trying to hold us all together…please, dear God or whoever created this place called Earth…please, please don't take them away._

As Harry's prayer slowed down into his drawl into sleep, he dreamt of a time when Sirius, Remus, and him were all together, all in their own world where they didn't have to worry about any danger or about the others getting hurt.

It was a perfect world that could only be ruined by memories or by arising enemies coming slowly to power close by.

**III**

**Wild: Well everyone, there is my third chapter! I hope it lives up to what you hoped. I'm not sure how much I'll be able to update as Easter is coming up, and I have family here. Plus I still have one or two stories I have to update for.**

**Aiya: Yeah, she has like four others she tried to do, and one that she hasn't updated for at least two or three weeks! Bad kat! I strike thee in the name of Dumbledore! *waves hand in one hand and club in the other***

**Wild: Nooooo! Review and save me peeps! She's gonna murder me!**

**Aiya: See ya later kat! In the next life!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Werewolf's Territory**_

**Wild: Well kids, I am still trying to get many stories updated, but I'm at least getting somewhere close to being done.**

**Aiya: Yeeaaahhhh- not!**

**Wild: Shut it!**

**Aiya: Make me! **

**Wild: *snaps her fingers; rabid Moony appears* Fetch.**

**Aiya: *attacks Moony and gets into a rumble* Let's go, you stupid mutt! CHA!**

**IV**

Sirius landed the broomstick down very carefully, cautiously, and timidly when Remus pointed out the fine little cottage on the outskirts of a human town. It seemed relatively peaceful and calm. A flea market, a carnival of sorts, was proceeding noisily not too far away.

It was a pristine white, almost off-white, and looked to be very tidy. Sirius wanted to smirk as he imagined how the house must look in the spring, in full bloom rather than cold and shivering winter snow. H could imagine the beds of flowers outside, and the picture forming in his mind caused a small chuckle.

"Something amusing about my home, Black?"

"No, no, not at all, Lupin. Quite the opposite," he replied, grinning a crooked grin. He looked back at the home before carefully stepping forward. However, once he reached out to grasp the handle, he froze in time. His muscles locked, and he felt fear swamping him, almost choking him.

This was truly going to be his new life. Once he opened the door, there would be no chance of returning. He was here, now, standing right in front of the door to his new future. Could he really face it? He began shaking and shivering, gulping to inhale the breath he desperately needed and desired.

A light hand touched his shoulder, and Sirius glanced over his shoulder.

"It's okay," Remus whispered in assurance, and the Animagus looked at him over his shoulder. He stared for a long moment of accusation before nodding, gulping, and turning back to stare down the doorknob. His hand hovered just above it, shaking. He breathed in and out before grasping it firmly and swinging open the door.

He took a bounding step inside and stopped, his pupils dilating as he took everything in. he stepped forward slowly, examining everything while Remus scooted himself around Sirius. Sirius took in the pictures hanging on the walls; pictures of their dear friends, Harry's Hogwarts years, and even Remus and Sirius' years in the wizardry school.

It was indeed a small house, but well organized and definitely exquisitely furbished. The living room was homey, with a television, two sofas situated comfortably in the small room. It had a large table, perfect for resting feet on. A faded recliner sat closest to the window that peered out onto the street, encased in bright light.

Remus moved down the hallway, staring at the pictures in curiosity. He stared at the moving pictures of Remus and Harry, of the Order of the Phoenix, and of Harry's graduation day. He stopped and stared in admiration and pride at how his grandson's photo. He regretted the fact that he had missed so much in only a couple of years.

He quickly turned away before the photos, feeling his emotions begin to boil over in his mind. It saddened him with the idea of having not been apart in Harry's life as much as he desired.

He came to the kitchen and found it was actually bigger than the living room. A full, electronic stove, a double refrigerator, and a full-blown dining table was in that kitchen, yet even with all the stuff crammed in there, it was open. He looked around and stared at the forest wallpaper lining the walls.

"Typical of you, Moony," he muttered and smiled at Remus over his shoulder. "But where's Harry? Shouldn't he be here already?"

Remus nodded and said, "Harry is upstairs taking a nap. He's had a very stressful day, as I am sure you can imagine, Sirius…but how about while he is asleep, we get started on food?"

Sirius arched one bushy eyebrow and suddenly looked very nervous and skittish.

"Do you really trust me with a knife, Remus?" he asked, both teasing but cautious. "I haven't been in this world for two years. I don't remember as much about normal, everyday things as I should."

"Sirius, you were gone for two years, and although that is quite a bit, I highly doubt you have forgotten how to cut carrots and vegetables. And I know for a fact that you have the best choice in meats," Remus said, grinning and opening up the fridge to reveal a food nirvana.

Sirius stared in amazement, never before believing he had ever seen so much food in a fridge. He looked it over before seeing the open drawer of meat. He searched through each one before carefully holding out a chunk of lamb meat towards Remus.

"Lamb tastes the best in stew; depending on the vegetables and the broth, of course," Sirius said meekly, looking around the kitchen before rooting into the fridge again, bringing out various vegetable items. He froze when he noticed Remus staring at him. He averted his gaze and said, "That's, if you and Harry would like something else, that is fine also."

Remus grinned and patted Sirius on the back before putting on his apron and setting to work on making the broth and preparing the meat. He watched Sirius carefully pick up a knife and stared down at the vegetables. He observed, curious, as the Black cautiously began to slice the veggies into small chunks.

He smiled fondly at the way Sirius seemed to concentrate so hard on doing such a simple task. But he had to remind himself that indeed, Sirius had not had to do such things for the past two years while he resided in the Veil.

He listened to the silence, only being filled by Sirius' chopping and Remus' beginnings of the broth. It was going to be thick, but very tasty if Remus' sense of taste was anything to go by.

"Where is Tonks, Remus?" Sirius suddenly asked, never looking up from chopping the vegetables. Remus froze, his knife halfway cutting through the lamb meat; his eyes stared into space at the image of Tonks being killed flashed before his eyes. His son, Teddy, had lived, but his dear Nymphadora had not survived. He felt more pain course through his being as he looked back down at his current job.

"She died, during the battle," Remus whispered, and heard Sirius grow quiet. It remained like that for quite a while before he heard a hushed, "I'm sorry, Remus."

He glanced over his shoulder and smiled awkwardly.

"It's okay, Padfoot…Teddy survived, and the entire Order plus the family have pitched in to make sure he can live a healthy and comfortable life. He is already displaying small signs of possibly being a wizard, but we don't know for sure," Remus said and started to ramble on and on, "Maybe you'll get to see him, Sirius. He comes about once a week to play with Harry and me; that way I can still be with my son."

Sirius was silent, listening to the werewolf talk, and while his expression portrayed boredom, inside, he was actually beaming with enthusiasm. He liked listening to the things Remus told him. It was giving him a sense of what the world was like how.

He looked over at Remus then to a picture of Harry and him standing side by side on the wall. He examined the picture as he chopped and sliced, not even glancing at the board or how close the blade came to his fingers. They looked nice together, and once again, Sirius felt his heart crumbling.

It was a small hope that he'd be able to stay in the house for too long. It was a hopeful thought, but a foolish and selfish one. Harry and Remus were living a happy life; he couldn't intrude on such a life, nor would he become the cause of it breaking down.

He kept his thoughts to himself and just listened quietly.

**IV**

Hermione and Ron floated down onto the street in front of their small house. It was a large house owned by the Weasley's, having been given to them by Ron's family. It was a comfortable white house sitting on the curb, rather small on the outside; but on the inside, it was magical.

"Rose, Hugo, we're home darlings!" Hermione called, stepping inside and removing her furred winter hat and letting Ron take her fur lined coat. Her husband was so sweet and treated her like a princess, like how she should have been.

"Mom! Dad!" Hugo and Rose both cried out, running towards them, enveloping both in desperate hugs. Rose was back from Hogwarts on vacation, and Hugo was going to be starting his first year very, very soon. Rose's bright red hair flowed down her back, longer than her mother's, and Hugo's cut almost shorter than his father's.

"Hello, kids. Kiss your mother hello now. She's had a rough day with your uncles," Ron said, swinging a squirming Hugo up into his arms before ruffling his hair. Hugo and Rose immediately went to their mother and hugged her.

"Mom and Dad, we made you something!" Hugo exclaimed, jumping up and down on his feet with excitement. Hermione arched an eyebrow and smiled that close lipped smirk of hers and she sat down calmly in the gigantic living room. It was filled with at least three couches, four recliners, and a large center table to rest drinks and anything else on.

A rather large piano sat in the corner, by a large window that peered out at the town, giving anyone who sat amongst the cushions to become entranced by the gorgeous view. Hermione and her son often liked to sit there and just stare outside, remaining quiet yet silently talking about everything.

"Yes, we did! Actually," Rose said, and Ron couldn't help the smile that crossed his face. He loved it when his daughter sounded so much like how Hermione had once sounded, "We made it while you two were gone, right after you left, Dad. So, you two just sit right here," she guided them to a seat, "and we will bring it to you!"

Hugo and Rose both disappeared into the kitchen. Ron and Hermione gazed at each other before smiling and joining their hands together. Hermione shifted to Ron's side and cuddled into his hip, absorbing his warmth and stared at the TV that flickered on.

Their minds drifted to memories of old days, their gazes locked on the screen but not really focused on the images.

"Tada!" Rose and Hugo popped out of the kitchen holding plates of piping hot food in their hands. Hugo was clamping his mouth shut, fingering the edges of the plates as steam rolled off the hard stone. "We made dinner; your favorites of course!"

Ron and Hermione sat up immediately and smiled, beaming at their children, and laughing joyfully at the thoughtfulness.

"Of how this brings back memories, doesn't it Hermione," Ron muttered as Hugo handed over the plate and rushed off to grab his own food so he'd get the best seat in front of the TV. Rose hurried after shoving her mother's plate at her so she'd get the TV remote and force her brother to watch Fashion Police.

"Yes, so, so many memories, Ronald."

**IV**

Harry roused from his sleep, yawning and sighing out heavy breathes of air, popping his neck multiple times to work out the many kinks causing his irritation and pain. He slowly sat up; feeling his back sore and like it was abused.

He glanced around the room, dazed as to why the room smelled so good, like food. He sniffed the air and smelt cooking meat, possibly some of the best he had ever had. He sniffed again, and felt himself drifting into nirvana. He slowly floated downstairs, not taking notice of the chattering going on in the kitchen.

"Hey, why does it smell so-good…Sirius," Harry whispered, striding into the kitchen before freezing in the doorway, staring at Sirius Black, his dear uncle, dressed in an apron and cooking like a madman. Remus was sitting contently at the table, stirring a cup of hot tea.

Remus looked up first and beamed bright as the sun before standing up.

"Harry, love, did you sleep well?" Remus asked, jogging across the small space to hug Harry tightly and pat him on the back. He pulled away to plant a small kiss on his lover's cheek before noticing how pale Harry was. "Why Harry, you look as if you've seen a ghost?"

Harry jerked his head at Sirius, who seemed so lost in his own little thoughts and private world to have noticed Harry walking into the kitchen. Remus grinned and waved him over to sit, bringing out another tea cup and putting the kettle onto a hot pad.

"Sirius, it seems, has had his cooking memory jogged by coming back from the Veil. Suddenly he is a great cook, and after a while, he started doing everything himself, not even paying attention when I spoke to him. Now he is doing double the work!" Remus said, pouring Harry a cup and adding in warm milk and sugar.

"Remus Lupin, don't go using him like a maid!" Harry snapped, frowning but accepting the tea anyway. He sipped it as he examined the way his uncle worked with a blank expression on his face. His brows creased together into a unibrow, which made him smirk. "Though I must say, he looks funny in the apron."

"And he can hear you too," Sirius' voice startled them both into a fright then a laughing fest.

"My God, Padfoot, you were so quiet I thought you didn't hear anything," Remus commented, and Sirius kept working, but his mind had snapped from the haunting memories of the Veil; all the weeping souls, the monsters that were harbored inside the prison for the damned and the dead.

"Just because I was silent doesn't mean I wasn't listening, Moony. You should know that better than anyone…or would it have been Severus that knew that better than anyone?" Sirius asked, glancing over his shoulder. Dark eyes stared at Remus, and the old Marauder looked away quickly.

Harry glanced between the two before finally saying, "Sirius, that food smells fantastic, but wasn't Remus going to make the food?"

"Thought I'd give cooking a try; turns out I was pretty good so I just took over. I am a dog you see, and we tend to be highly territorial. Only one male in this kitchen cooking for now, 'kay?" Sirius teased playfully, glancing back at them. Harry and Remus chuckled before Sirius stirred the last of the stew before bringing out plates.

He turned on them both and grinned.

"Come and get it, you two; please, do give compliments to the chef and be sure to tip your waitress," Sirius said, handing the two bowls of steaming hot lamb stew, putting them carefully on the table. Then he began cleaning!

"Uh, Sirius, aren't you going to eat with us?"

"I'm not so hungry anymore. After smelling so much food and making it, I'm tired and I've lost my appetite," Sirius said simply, and Harry looked worriedly at Remus. The werewolf stared at him, then Sirius back and finally down at the food set before him. He shrugged and picked up his spoon, shoving spoonful after spoonful into his mouth.

"This is actually quite good," Remus said between mouthfuls. Harry stared at him before gingerly eating his own food, blowing on the food. Soon, both were finished, and Sirius was washing the dishes. They both looked at him before saying in unison, "We'll be in the living room."

They received a gentle grunt in return, barely heard over the running water. And as they both left the kitchen, they didn't take notice on the small tears that were pouring down Sirius' cheeks and mixing in with the hot running water.

**IV**

Harry and Remus both lay in the living room, expecting Sirius to come out and sit down with them, perhaps talk with them about the scary times in the Veil. They expected him to maybe come in and eat his food while listening to them talking idly like always. They expected him to maybe just come in and sit down and crack jokes. Hell, they even expected him to just come in.

They did not expect him to walk through the living room, not even cast a glance n their direction and to say, "I'm not hungry, so I'm going to bed."

They blinked in complete amazement as he strode out the door of the living room and up the stairs. They listened to the creaking of the stairs and the gentle screeching of the guest bedroom door closing.

"Do you think he will be alright?" Harry asked, standing up and moving towards the stairs. Remus shrugged and they both turned out the lights, heading up the stairs very quietly, sneaky and ninja-like.

They walked up the stairs, leaning close and seeing the flickering of candlelight inside Sirius' room. They pushed the door ever so slightly open to see him sitting in front of the window, watching the snow flutter down outside. He stared at the moon, nearly a full moon, only a few days away from becoming entirely complete.

They watched as silent tears poured down his cheeks, and his sides heaved, but he wept mutely. Harry and Remus looked at each other before they walked slowly inside, feeling guilty for intruding, and unsure of their welcome.

Sirius flinched and stood up quickly, swinging on them both and unintentionally shifted into his Animagus form. Harry stared at the scrawny, boney, ragged furred dog that stood before them, ears flat and tail tucked.

Remus stared at the dog, and his wolf immediately grunted and purred at the familiar looking pack mate. His wolf remembered the endless full moons where he and the dog had played together; mock fighting and running around in games of chase the Black.

"Padfoot?" Remus asked, taking a careful step forward. The dog barked and darted, and Remus instantly whipped out his wand to protect Harry, but instead of the dog attacking, he hid underneath the bed, whimpering.

"Wait, wait, wait Remus!" Harry said quickly, stepping in front of his quickly. Then he gazed at the bed, where it was shaking from the Black's powerful emotions, affecting everything around him. "Sirius? Sirius, can you hear me?"

A whimper answered him and slowly a nose peeked out from underneath the bed sheet.

"Sirius, it's okay to cry," Harry whispered, slowly squatting down. Instantly the nose stilled and lips pulled up slightly to reveal sharp teeth. Another whimper echoed in his ears, and he said, "Uncle, it's alright to cry…after what you've been through, I would be crying too…but we are here for you, and now you don't have to cry alone."

"He's right, Padfoot," Remus said slowly, kneeling down on the other side of the bed. Instantly a low growl echoed underneath and a few items began to jingle harder. Harry looked at him, silently telling him to back off. Remus quickly understood; Moony was very dominant, and a dominant's presence could be very disturbing to an emotionally and mentally unstable could be petrifying and unsettling. "Sirius, it is okay…we are here for you."

"Please Sirius," Harry said, and watched in awe as the items slowly went still. And gazed with a bright smile as the furred head of the dog slowly emerged, and his uncle slid out, stretching his muscles before snuggling close to Harry, not parting and even growling and Remus. Harry laughed and looked at Sirius, "He's sleeping with us apparently."

Remus growled, as did Moony. There went their private fun time with their young mate. Now they had to deal with the older mate, growing ever possessive. But Moony saw this as a perfect opportunity to maybe get them to "know" each other all the more.

"Yeah, let's go to bed. Time to sleep tight," Moony growled in Remus' place, as the man let the wolf have some reign with only a promise not to scar either of them, especially their older mate.

_**Of course not, **_Moony promised instantly with a feral grin. _**We'll only have some pleasurable fun.**_

**IV**

**Wild: Well, I feel as if I fell kinda short on this chapter. I mean, I got some of my points down, but am I the only feeling this chapter was a bit…pointless. Please help me out peeps!**

**Aiya: Yeah! My twin seems to be having issues, as she has to update at least each story once a week, so she's going bonkers. Too bad for her**

**Wild: You're the one forcing me!**

**Aiya: And remember children, I am open to beating her head into a wall about any issues you might have. I also just recently figured out how to get a bull's eye in archery! Whoopee! **

**Wild: Help me and REVIEW! **

**Aiya: Bye! *aims* FIRE AT WILL!**


End file.
